


If You Wear That Tie

by bloodfever



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodfever/pseuds/bloodfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre is practiced.  Combeferre is, at this point, a fucking professional.  Combeferre is not even remotely prepared for the sight of Courfeyrac dressed for a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wear That Tie

Combeferre is _late_.  It doesn't happen often, but this morning had been a chain of dramas and distractions, a meltdown from Enjolras and a series of increasingly frantic texts from Grantaire.  His is mostly dressed, but his tie is dangling around his neck untied and his dinner jacket is hanging off the back of one of the kitchen chairs.  Still clean, he hopes. He had inexplicably woken with his hair kinked out in several directions, and he really needed to do something about that immediately.

He checks in on Enjolras one last time - still dressed, no longer freaking out about his impending nuptials - and is about to step into the bathroom when he hears the sharp knock at the door.

He knows it's Courfeyrac so he simply calls out "it's open", and sets about fixing his hair.  He hears Courfeyrac and Enjolras talking in the living room as he moves through the kitchen to collect his jacket.

He walks though the doorway, looks up, and everything stops - including his heart.  He does a pretty good imitation of a goldfish for a long moment, before Courfeyrac turns to him with eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Combeferre has been in love with Courfeyrac for a long time.  Longer than he can remember, much longer than he cares to admit.  He is pretty good at pushing those feelings down, keeping the traitorous thoughts at bay, at enjoying their close bond for what it is, and at not trying to make it anything more.

Combeferre is practiced.  Combeferre is, at this point, a fucking professional.  Combeferre is not even _remotely_ prepared for the sight of Courfeyrac dressed for a wedding.

"Oh," he says, blushing madly.  " _Oh_."

Courfeyrac laughs a little, awkward and unsure.  "Are you okay?"  he asks.

" _Oh."_ Combeferre is across the room and inches away from Courfeyrac before he even realises he made the decision to move.  "I'm going to kiss you now," he whispers, and leans in slowly.

When this all falls spectacularly apart, he intends to blame it on the champagne.  On the occasion.  On-

Coufeyrac's hands are sneaking up to grab Combeferre's tie _\- 'still untied'_ Combeferre thinks distantly - and he is using it to pull Combeferre in gently.  They are kissing, softly, sweetly.

"It's about time."  Courfeyrac says with a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the prompts for the 30 day OTP challenge, which I am doing haphazard and out of order because, fuck the rules. 
> 
> The prompt is: 18. In Formal Wear
> 
> Title from 'Dress & Tie' by Charlene Kaye
> 
> Stylistically super awkward!


End file.
